


Who We Are In Our Hearts

by uzai_sagi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Abuse of Authority, All of this is in the game, Canon Universe, Crossdressing, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Everybody ships Akira and Hiro, Except Akechi and Shido, F/M, Family Drama, Futaba is a hardcore shipper, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Like throughout the game, Mulan reference, Protective/Possessive Akira, Rated S for Spoilers, Sister complex Akechi, Suicide Attempt, Yusuke being Yusuke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzai_sagi/pseuds/uzai_sagi
Summary: All her life, she's done what she was told. She got good grades, was polite to adults everywhere, and made good use in living up to her father's name. However, she did all of this by pretending to be something that she isn't.Very few people know who she really is, and it was best to keep it that way. She came to learn that this was how her life would be until her days of living would come to an end. To live in fear of being tossed aside by her corrupt father should she ever reveal who she truly is. To be nothing more than his puppet being pulled by the strings.However, her chance encounter with someone whose life was ruined by her father may give her some hope that she can be saved. Be loved for who she is rather than what she was trained to be. Be her true self.But there are obstacles that she must first surpass until she can truly stand up for herself. She must choose to fight against the one that makes her afraid of the whole world. Will she be strong enough to fight for her freedom? Or will she forever remain a puppet?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I know. You're tired of seeing this but I promise you this is the last time. 
> 
> Maybe... Probably not :p
> 
> Please be gentle with me here. As you have seen in the tags, the stuff above the spoilers warning is all implied, except for one thing that they actually showed happen that left me in total shock.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“I swear to God, if you don't come back, I'm going to find you and beat the shit out of you,” a red haired female in a midnight blue mask said seriously, staring into dark grey eyes.

Said eyes belonged to a dark haired male with a white mask, and he leaned down to place a soft kiss to the girl's lips with a grin.

“Don't worry, I'll be coming straight back to you,” he mumbled.

“You better, damnit,” she grumbled.

“Get a room, you two!” A blonde male with a skull mask groaned.

The dark haired male simply laughed before heading off to distract security. A blonde female with a cat mask placed a hand on the red haired one's shoulder.

“Hey, don't worry,” she assured her friend. “Joker will come back. Just have a little faith.”

The red haired female simply nodded. _'I have a bad feeling about this,’_ she thought to herself. _'Please be safe, Joker…’_

“Okay, he's out!” An orange haired girl with some type of headgear over her eyes exclaimed. “Head straight ahead, Joker!”

The red haired girl paid no attention to everyone encouraging Joker as he made his getaway to distract the guards while everyone else made their escape.

“Rose?” A mocha haired girl with a black mask and purple feathered hat asked in concern. “Are you okay?”

The red haired girl, who was named Rose, shook her head.

“No, something isn't right?” She said before running off on her own.

“Rose!”

“Where are you going!?”

“We have to stay together!”

“Come back!”

Rose ignored her teammates and kept running in the opposite direction as they did. Her gut was telling her that something bad was going to happen, and she always had to listen to her gut when it came to dire situations. That's just the way it was sometimes. She made her way to the roof without much issues, all thanks to Joker distracting security.

However, when Rose made it to the roof, what she saw made her believe that she was right to listen to her instincts. Outside was a bunch of armed police officers with masks, guns, and even those guard shields.

“I knew I had a bad feeling about this,” she said to herself. “I hate to do this, but I've gotta make a clear path for him somehow…”

That being said, Rose pulled out an antitank rifle from behind her, placed one heeled foot over the railing on the top, and pointed passed the large group of cops. She had no intentions of harming anyone, and she would never risk property damage; however, if Joker was going to get passed them, then these guys would need to be distracted. That distraction had to be very large and messy.

Rose aimed towards a building and made sure to check for no civilians. When it was clear, she gave a curt nod.

“Alright, time to fire away,” she mumbled to herself.

However, she felt something hard smack the back of her head, and she yelped in pain. She nearly fell off the building, had her attacker not pulled her into their arms as her vision started to fade along with her consciousness.

“W-what…” Rose didn't get the chance to say anything else, it even catch a glimpse of the perpetrator, as she passed out in the arms of the enemy.

“Ahhh!” The orange haired girl screamed. “I lost Rose's signal!!”

“What!? What do you mean you lost her signal!?” A cat like creature shouted.

The orange haired girl ignored the cat and immediately contacted Joker.

“Joker, I lost Rose's signal! She's gone!!”

“What!?” Joker gasped while he was hiding. “What do you mean she's gone!?”

“She took off by herself and we can't find her anywhere!”

“Let's not worry right now!” The cat urged. “Rose will be fine! She can handle herself. Just focus on escaping!”

Joker gripped his gloved hands into fists before getting up and running towards the exit Oracle was leading him to. God, he hoped his little red was okay, otherwise he wouldn't know what he'd do if she wasn't. He had faith in her though, so he shouldn't worry, right?

* * *

 

_Several_ _hours_ _later_  

The red head eventually came to with a groan and opened her purple eyes. When she tried to reach her hand up, both of them were raised and she saw that they held by cuffs.

“What the…?”

She struggled to get them off, but to no avail. She moved her feet, which were also the only ones that weren't bound, and shifted her legs so that her feet pressed against the surface beneath her. She noticed that she was on a bed, which was strange.

Rose pressed down on her feet and grunted as she lifted her upper body up with ease.

“God, if only my boobs weren't so big,” she groaned, holding her head with both hands.

Rose took in her surroundings and felt her face, noting that her mask was gone. She must've been captured and taken to the real world.

“Ah, I see you've finally come to…”

Rose froze at the familiar voice and she spent turned to the source. Her eyes widened in shock.

“You…. It can't be….”


	2. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back when it all began....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kinda surprised at how many people took interest in this fic 0_0
> 
> Anyway, here is an actual chapter.
> 
> Enjoy

_ 20XX  4/11 _

 

A black car drove down the streets of Aoyama-Itchome, heading straight for Shujin Academy. In the backseat of the car sat a young man around fifteen years of age with long red hair in a loose ponytail, cream skin, purple eyes, and a heart shaped face. His figure was far too feminine as the Shujin Academy uniform, which consisted of a white shirt, black blazer, plaid pants, and brown dress shoes, hugged the noticeable curves; even his soft features didn't justify anything.

Basically, no matter how hard you try to convince yourself that this is a boy, who was sitting up straight with his hands folded in his lap, people would clearly mistaken this student to be female.

“You're going to love Shujin Academy, Kurosaki-san,” a man in a black suit up at the driver's seat said, smiling. “One of your father's partners knows the principal, and has notified your identity. So he'll be sure to give you special treatment.”

“I thought I said not to call me by my mother's family name,” the boy said.

Even when he spoke, he had a very feminine voice.

“Ah, right, my apologies, Masahiro-san,” the driver said, chuckling nervously. “So, are you excited about your first year of high school?”

The feminine boy, Masahiro, said nothing as he just stared out of the window with a blank expression.

“Your father said that with your intelligence, you'll be at the very top of your class the minute you start taking your exams. He must be very proud of you!”

Again, Masahiro said nothing, clearly not wanting to speak of his father.

This only made the driver more nervous than he already was.

“It should be fine, I suppose,” the boy finally said with a neutral tone, putting the driver at ease.

“Well, then we'll just have to see once the day is over and I retrieve you to take you back home to Akechi-kun!”

Masahiro simply nodded as he continued to stare out the window.

“Oh, and your father wanted me to remind you to call him when your time at school has ended.”

The redhead visibly flinched at the mention of his father, his hands clenching into fists in the process.

“Th-thank you for the reminder,” he stuttered. “I'll be sure to do just that when I get home…”

The driver nodded with a smile before he kept his vision forward.

After about thirty minutes, they arrived at the front of Shujin Academy, gaining some attention from a few students. The driver was quick to exit the front to go over and open the back seat door. Masahiro thanked him and stepped out of the vehicle with his bag in hand.

Every student that saw him started whispering a few things about him. Such as “who is he?” and the “is he a rich kid?” kind of ordeal.

Masahiro paid no mind to them and just kept walking up the steps while the driver left.

He looked up as the counselor walked up to him.

“Ah, are you the other transfer student?” He asked politely, to which Masahiro answered with a nod. “Come right this way. I'll lead you to the principal’s office.”

The boy said nothing as he simply followed the counselor with a blank expression.

He hoped that he'll get through the day without any trouble. If he did, then he's safe from his father's wrath. Of course, he knew nothing was going to go wrong. He's kept this act up for so long, he's practically a professional at this.

When they arrived at the principal's office, the counselor left them alone and the principal, whom the boy noted looked  _ a lot _ like Humpty Dumpty, gave a welcoming smile.

“Welcome, Kurosaki-San!” He said happily. “I am Principal Kobayakawa. I've been notified of your identity, but don't worry about a thing. I shall make sure that no one is to ever discover the truth about you.”

“Wonderful,” Masahiro said sarcastically, writing a few things down on the paper on the desk. “So you're aware of what happens if people do find out?”

Kobayakawa gulped nervously and smiled.

“O-of course! Worry not though, there won't be any leaks toward you! I can assure you that!”

Masahiro hummed. “So, my homeroom?”

“Yes! Class 1-A! Just up on the third floor!”

The redhead nodded and bowed before walking toward the door before stopping.

“Oh, by the way,” he said. “The counselor mentioned another transfer student…”

“Ah, yes,” Kobayakawa said. “He's got a criminal record and was transferred here. Make sure to be wary of him.”

Masahiro simply nodded before opening the door and leaving the office, leaving the principal to sigh in relief.

* * *

 

“Class, we have a new transfer student joining us today,” the teacher said. “This is Masahiro Kurosaki.”

“Just call me Hiro,” Masahiro said simply.

“Alright, Hiro-kun, why don't you take a seat over there.”

Hiro nodded and went to the desk at the far corner of the room.

“That's the other transfer student?”

“He looks like a girl.”

“He's got some nice curves for a guy.”

“He'd make a really pretty girl.”

_ ‘Sheesh… I don't know if I should feel flattered or annoyed,’  _ Hiro thought to himself as he sat down.

“Now, introductions aside, let us begin first period.”

The teacher pointed at the board.

“Now, who can tell me what this image is?”

No one said anything, but Hiro looked up at the portrait and raised his hand.

“Hiro-kun?”

“It's Mona Lisa,” he answered. “Painted by Leonardo Da Vinci.”

The teacher smiled and clapped her hands.

“Very good! This is a portrait of Lisa Gherardini…”

Hiro’s mind wandered off as the teacher gave the students the lecture about the portrait shown on the screen. It wasn't until he started hearing the other students that he realized the lecture had ended.

“Wow, Kurosaki-kun is really smart!”

“Maybe I can ask him for notes….”

_ ‘Oh, brother….’ _

* * *

 

_ After school _

 

Masahiro gathered his stuff and got up from his desk. He didn't pay any attention as he heard the students whisper about him.

“Hey, did you guys know that he's the son of a famous politician?”

“Really? No wonder he's so smart!”

“I bet he had a private tutor before coming to high school.”

“What a show off..”

Hiro sighed at this, but kept moving forward to leave his classroom. When he entered the halls, he started hearing people talk about the transfer student that had a criminal record. He then caught on something in one of the conversations.

_ 'Assault?’  _ he thought to himself.  _ ‘Why does that sound familiar?’ _

However, he simply shrugged and walked down the stairs. Until he slipped on one of the steps and nearly fell, had it not been for a pair of arms catching him.

His eyes were clenched shut before slowly opening them to stare up at dark grey eyes. Said eyes belonged to a tall young man with frizzy black hair, pale complexion, and large glasses. He wore the Shujin Academy male uniform, except his number indicated that he was a second year, a year older than Hiro was.

People watched them and they all started whispering among themselves.

“You okay?” The older boy asked the younger in concern.

Hiro nodded in response and straightened himself up and out of the other's arms.

“I'm fine,” he said simply. “Thank you for the assist, but I must be going.”

Before the older boy could say anything, the redhead gave a swift bow before rushing out down the stairs. The faster he left, the less likely it would be for him to hear when people talked about what happened.

When he arrived at the front of the school, his driver was waiting for him expectantly.

“Good afternoon, Masahiro-san,” he greeted politely. “Straight home?”

“Please,” Hiro said, coming to the backseat as the door was opened for him.

The driver nodded as the boy stepped inside the backseat of the car before closing the door. The driver then rushed to the front and got into the driver's seat to drive away.

* * *

 

_ Evening _

 

Hiro thanks the driver before exiting the car and heading toward the stairs to the apartment he shared with someone in Shinjuku. He fished for the keys in his bag as he walked up the stairs to the third floor of the apartment.

Once he found the keys in his school bag, he made it to the door and quickly unlocked it before opening it up.

“I'm home!!” He called.

At this call, a young man with shaggy brown hair and reddish brown eyes emerged from his room with a smile. His complexion was slightly pale, and he wore a grey blazer over a white dress shirt, and a blue and white tie, wearing black dress pants and brown dress shoes. On his hands were a pair of black gloves.

“Welcome home,” he greeted, happy to see Hiro. “How was your first day?”

“Boring,” the redhead said bluntly, setting his bag down on the couch. “All I heard was sheep talking about many rumors that they heard. The principal was a total suck-up.”

The older boy chuckled. “Aww, I'm sorry you didn't enjoy the attention,” he teased lightly.

“I don't love the attention like you do ‘Ace Detective’ Goro Akechi,” Hiro said, smirking at the older boy.

Said boy, Akechi, blushed from embarrassment and glared a bit.

“I do  _ not  _ enjoy attention!” He denied.

“Whatever~” Hiro sang, heading for his room. “Don't come in. I'm taking off the bindings.”

“Do you need help?” Akechi joked, but flinched when he received the death glare and laughed nervously. “I-I was just kidding! Haha!!”

The younger boy huffed before entering his room and closing his door.

“Honestly, though,” Akechi called from behind the door as Hiro started unbuttoning his blazer, “I don't think you should be wearing those. Especially at the size you're at right now.”

“You know I don't have a choice,” he called back as he removed his blazer.

“Yes, I know,” the older said, frowning. “Still, though, he should take your health into consideration.”

Hiro frowned before pulling his shirt up over his head, revealing breast bindings over his chest. Well,  _ her _ chest. Hiro's hands dug to find the end of the bindings before she started to remove them slowly to reveal a voluptuous chest. She then grabbed hold of a sports bra and put it on before putting on a black T-shirt with her favorite anime. She then removed the plaid pants and got on blue jeans.

“Trust me, that would be the nicest change I have ever had in my life,” she said as she opened the door and walked out.

Akechi hummed. “True….”

“Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an unpleasant phone call to make.”

“Take your time. I'll started on dinner.”

Hiro nodded before getting her phone from her school bag and dialing her father's number. It didn't take long before the call was answered.

“Hello…?”

“Hello, Father,” she said, sounding a bit robotic.

“Ah, Hiro!” He father said. “How was the school?”

“It was fine,” she responded.

“Did they suspect anything?”

“No. All they did was whisper things they believed like the sheep that they are.”

Akechi frowned as he listened in on the conversation. God, how he hated hearing those things come out of her mouth. It was so because of _ him. _

“And you made sure to remind the principal what happens if something happens to you?” He father asked.

“Yes,” she responded neutrally.

“Good. Now, I must get back to work.”

“Goodbye, Father…”

With that, she hung up and put the phone down on the coffee table as she sat down on the couch, breathing out a sigh of relief that she managed to live through that conversation.

“You want something to drink?” The detective asked in concern.

“Some water, please?” Hiro asked.

The male nodded and went to the kitchen to get her some water. The redhead laid down on the couch as she stared up at the ceiling. God, no matter how many times she's spoken to her father, she is always on edge because she had to choose her words carefully.

_ Always… _

Akechi entered the living room with a glass of water, as requested by Hiro, who moved her legs so that she could give him a place to sit on the couch.

“Thank you, Nii-san,” she said as she sat up and took the glass from him.

“No need for thanks,” Akechi said, smiling as she drank the water. “I'll be here as long as you need me. I've told you that too many times already.”

Hiro chuckled before placing the glass on the coffee table.

“You have said that more than once, huh?” She said.

The detective patted his lap, and the girl shifted in her spot so that she could lay her head on his lap. He took the opportunity to play with the side bang that framed the left side of her face. He always admired the color of her hair. It reminded him of roses.

“Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?” He asked.

Hiro groaned. “Yes! You've been saying it since we were kids!”

Akechi laughed at the annoyed look she gave him.

“You do know that I mean it, right?” He asked seriously.

She simply rolled her eyes. “I know, Nii-san,” she said, smiling. “You don't have to tell me all the time, though.”

However, she knew he always said it just so he could take her mind off of a certain  _ someone.  _ And honestly, she was rather grateful for that.

“I won't be busy tomorrow,” Akechi said. “Would you like me to accompany when you're escorted to school?”

“And have a bunch of screaming fangirls cornering the car?” Hiro asked sarcastically. “Yeah, I don't think so.”

At this, the ace detective couldn't help but pout.

“Aaawww, why not~?”

“Because I would like to get to my class without being berated with questions of how I know you and all that BS, thank you very much.”

“So mean…”

She reached up and flicked his forehead.

“Shut up. You know you love me~”

Akechi gave a playful glare before smiling and kissing her forehead.

“Can't argue with that.”

Hiro sat up, leaving him confused.

“What's wrong?” He asked.

She smirked. “You forgot dinner~”

It was then that he started to smell something burning.

“Crap!!!”

Hiro laughed as Akechi rushed toward the kitchen.

Despite feeling insulted, he couldn't help but enjoy her laughter.

_ ‘Let's hope tomorrow won't be so stressful for you…’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....... O_O
> 
> I really have nothing to say? Comment? Kudo? Don't bother saying anything if you didn't like it?


	3. Facades

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro starts to see things that are completely off about the school, as well as reflect on her mother and live a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so....I have no idea where I'm even going with this chapter, but...
> 
> Enjoy?

_ 20XX   4/12 _

 

“No.”

“Please~”

“Never in a million years.”

“Pretty please~”

“No.”

“Just this once?”

“Nii-san, if you ask to come to school with me one more time, I'll beat you to a bloody pulp!”

Akechi flinched and raised his hands in surrender.

“Alright! Geez!”

Hiro smiled as she attends to finishing her breakfast.

“Good.”

“You know, I'm starting to wonder if there's a devil inside of you,” the male said, pouting.

“You might have guessed correctly~” she teased, putting on her blazer.

“Okay, call me if you need anything, alright?” Akechi said. “If I don't answer, I'm pretty busy.”

“You're still looking in on the mental shutdowns?” Hiro asked.

“Yes, these accidents have been far more frequent,” He sighed. “That's why I don't want you taking the subway for a while. I don't want you in that kind of situation.”

“I get it,” she said, “but promise me you won't overwork yourself? That handsome face will only last you so long.”

“Aaawww, you think I'm handsome~” Akechi teased.

“Uh, I was only speaking on behalf of your fangirls,” Hiro said bluntly. “I’d be nice enough to give you a three.”

“So mean!”

The girl simply shrugged before getting her bag.

“Well, I'm off,” she said, getting on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “I'll see you when you get back.”

“Be careful,” he said. “Be sure to fight off the boys.”

“Nii-san, everyone thinks I'm a boy…”

“There could be guys that are homosexual at that school!”

“And?”

“They could still hit on you!!”

Hiro gave him an exhausted look before walking out.

“See you later, Nii-san…”

“Hiro!!”

She simply ignored him and just headed out to the black car with a blank expression.

“Good morning, Masahiro-san!” The driver said with a smile.

Hiro gave a nod before getting in the backseat of the car.

* * *

 

_ After School _

 

The redhead decided to visit the library to study up on some notes and do homework. Since her brother wasn't going to be home till late, she figured that she might as well get to some studying done. Hiro pulled out the earphones, placed them in her ears, plugged it into her phone, and then played some opera music before opening up her notebook.

The song she played was a song that was being sung by her mother. It was a lullaby that she used to sing to her all the time when she was little before…

Hiro shook that thought out of her head.

_ ‘No, she's doing great without me…’ _

She was honestly.

After her father took her away, her mother became the most famous opera singer in Japan. She would travel the world and perform in various opera houses. Everyone loved the sound of her voice, because she sang from the very bottom of her heart. Masahiro also loved her singing, has _ always  _ loved her singing. However…

_ ‘I'll only ever listen from afar….’ _

Hiro saw her vision was blurry and she quickly blinked back the tears.

_ ‘No! I can't cry! If I cry, I'm a weak child!’ _

She quickly went back to her studies. Yes, she couldn't cry in front of others. If she did, then she would be vulnerable to potential enemies.

_ “Enemies that see you cry will assume that you are weak, Masahiro. They'll find the most perfect opportunity to take advantage of your weakness. Never cry, or you will forever be known as a weak child.” _

And he won't tolerate weakness.

* * *

 

_ Late at night _

 

The nightmares have come once more. She heard screams of many people as a dull, stitched hand danced around the streets. She stood in the very middle as people ran in panic before some of them were smashed into broken glass.

Hiro squirmed and groaned in her bed as the nightmare became worse. As it became worse, she started to mumble in her sleep.

“No!” She whimpered. “Father, please! I didn't mean to slip up!”

Akechi had been working in the living room when he started to hear noises from his sister's room and he set the paperwork down to get up and go investigate. When he saw her squirming and she started screaming, he was quick to rush over and grab her shoulders.

“Hiro!!” He called as he shook her. “Masahiro, wake up!!”

Masahiro gasped as her eyes shot open and she panted. She was completely panicked and she desperately looked around to make sure she was awake and inside of her room.

She looked at her brother. “Nii-san….?”

“It's okay,” Akechi assured. “You're in your room. It was just a dream. You're safe here.”

The redhead took deep breaths as she stared at him like a deer meeting a headlight. The nightmare must've been worse than usual, if she was this scared. The male took her in his arms and shushed her while petting her red hair.

“Shhhh,” he whispered. “It's okay. I'm here. You're home with me, okay? He can't hurt you here. You’re safe.”

Her breathing became slow as she was finally starting to calm down. Akechi whispered comforting words in her ear to make her settle down faster, and it had worked when she buried her face in his chest.

“They're getting worse,” she whimpered.

“I know, I know,” he whispered, kissing her temple. “You want me to stay here?”

She simply nodded and scoot over so that her older brother could slip into bed with her and hold her. He didn't mind being here for her, he would've had to head for bed anyway. If he didn't go to bed, she would scold him for neglecting his health. The mental shutdowns paperwork can wait until tomorrow.

Akechi kissed her forehead as he holds her close to him.

“Sleep well, little rosebud….”

With that, she fell back asleep.

* * *

 

_ 20XX   4/13 _

 

Masahiro sat in one of the chairs on the side of the gym as she watched the volleyball team go against the teachers. Students and staff cheered on and she watched the gym teacher, Suguru Kamoshida, give the team of teachers a winning streak. The redhead had heard about him, but she never brought herself to care, since she wasn't that interested in sports.

But as the game went on, her thoughts trailed off to think morning…

_ “Are you okay?” Akechi had asked in concern as she ate breakfast in silence. _

_ Hiro had simply faked a smile. “I'm fine, Nii-san,” she assured. “It was just a bad dream. I'm sure I'll sleep better tonight!” _

_ The ace detective didn't believe her one bit, they both knew how she really felt and that she wasn't okay after last night. However, he knew when to leave it be, so he simply nodded and left it alone. _

_ For now… _

Hiro was pulled back into reality when she heard someone collapse on the ground. People started making a commotion as she saw a second year student on the ground in pain. It felt like she was on autopilot, because she was out of her seat in an instant, ignoring her fellow first years. She knelt down and gently placed his head in her lap to cradle it.

“You okay?” the gym teacher asked, coming towards them and kneeling beside the injured student. “I'm sorry. I didn't see where I was aiming.”

Masahiro studied him. His eyes held no concern for his student, but rather mocking the student for being pathetic. The corner of his mouth was trying to fight off a smirk, which she could tell that it would've been one of satisfaction. He was hiding what he truly thought, because there were people watching. He wanted to voice his true opinion of the injured student, but with a crowd around he couldn't.

“Liar,” she whispered.

It seems that Kamoshida had heard because he had sent a slight glare her way. Masahiro, however, didn't flinch or look away. He may be big and all muscle, but the likes of him didn't scare her one bit.

Besides, her father would've made him cower in fear.

Hiro pushed that thought aside as she helped her upperclassman up and put one of his arms around her shoulders.

“I'll take him to the nurse,” she declared.

Before anyone could offer assistance, or protest, she walked away with the student at her side. She almost stopped when she felt a pair of eyes on her.

No. It wasn't the eyes of the student body, it was different. Familiar. Like she felt these eyes watching her before.

When she almost feel and thanked that student for helping her and then leaving without another word.

_ ‘Could it be….’ _

She shook the thought out of her head before she lead the student to the nurse's office.

* * *

 

_ After School _

 

“Thanks for helping me,” the student said.

Masahiro had decided to stay behind with her upperclassman, whom she learned was named Yuki Mishima, to make sure he was okay the rest of the day. It looked like he had been suffering from dizziness because of the impact from the volleyball that hit him. So she stayed with him so that he could recover.

“It's no problem, Mishima-senpai,” she replied, smiling. “Someone has to make sure you're okay.”

Mishima smiled in return. “Well, thanks anyway,” he said.

Hiro frowned as he got off of the bed and left without another word. From the way he acted, it seemed like what Kamoshida had done want a really big deal. But it was, Masahiro could clearly see that.

She sighed before getting up off the chair and leaving the nurse's office to head to the girls locker room. Of course, she had to make sure that no one was inside. When it was clear, she made great haste to open her secret locker and get her uniform on.

Little did she know, someone has seen her and had left in total shock of what they discovered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questions? Concerns? Just ask in the comments... Or don't say anything. Leave a kudo? You don't have to, but I'd appreciate it... Okay, I'm gonna stop now -_-'

**Author's Note:**

> And then there were cliffhangers....
> 
> But really no one gives a shit because this is just the prologue :P


End file.
